Nicholas (Comic Series)
Nicholas is a character first encountered in Issue 71 of The Walking Dead and is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Nicholas is the father of Mikey and the husband of Paula. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Nicholas' life before the dead rose. At some point, he married Paula and the two of them had Mikey. It can be assumed that he and Paula have had a healthy relationship. His family may have been living in Alexandria as the outbreak began. When joining the survivor group, Nicholas befriended Pete Anderson. When apologizing to Rick after his failed coup attempt, he mentions that he was a failure in the world before, but does not elaborate. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone He is first seen approaching Rick Grimes to complain about a fight between his son and Carl, saying that his son was pushed. However, after Rick explains what really happened and says it's just "boys being boys". Nicholas calms down but is shocked to hear that Rick gave Carl a gun. He then also complains to Douglas Monroe about the gun, but Douglas is able to calm the situation by explaining that they will be storing all guns in the armory and that he was unaware Carl had possession of a gun as well. Even though he listens to Douglas, Nicholas still shows some uneasiness about Rick and Carl. Little else is known about Nicholas' personality or how he came and how most of the others came to the Safe-Zone. He, like the others, are shown to hold a deep trust in Douglas. In Issue 72, Nicholas attends the party for Rick and the others with a sudden change of heart immediately apologizing about his behavior and the misunderstanding. He is apparently friends with Pete Anderson and his family whom Rick is concerned for. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos When Morgan is mortally wounded by the invading army of the undead, Nicholas comes as part of Abraham's group to try and fight the zombies off, so Rick and Michonne can get Morgan to safety. After the battle goes awry, Nicholas takes shelter in Gabriel's church with several other survivors, including Dr. Eugene Porter and Gabriel himself. In Issue 84, Nicholas and Eugene seem inspired by Michonne and Rick's continuous fighting against the zombies, to keep them off of Dr. Cloyd's home. So much so, that he and Eugene decide to get over their fears and go out to help them with the fighting. They even manage to get Father Gabriel to help. After a long fight, they eventually win the battle. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath He and his family are show at the funeral for Douglas Monroe, Tobin, Morgan Jones, and Bruce. After the chaos, Nicholas obviously becomes displeased that Rick's group has taken charge over the Safe-Zone and tries to convince Heath that he's right. Most likely Nicholas just doesn't appeared to be ordered around, while Douglas let him hide behind the walls of the Safe-Zone. In issue 88 Nicholas seems to be leading some kind of conspiracy to kill Rick and lead an insurrection in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He appeared to have recruited Olivia and Spencer Monroe to his aid. However, he didn't count on Glenn hearing the conspiracy. After Rick gets back from searching the nearby shops and houses Rick insists Nicholas lay down his gun. Nicholas takes the advice and leaves for his family. Later, Nicholas apologizes to Rick and Carl for how he acted. Weeks afterward, Nicholas is siding with Rick's group, and is seen planning trips outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. His family later attends Abraham's funeral. Later on in Issue 101, Nicholas is seen approaching Rick at the gate of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after the Saviors attack and helps Rick get through the damaged gate and informs him of how over 50 Saviors attacked early in the morning. In Issue 106, Nicholas aids Rick, Andrea, and Michonne in killing zombies in the search for Carl, who is unknowing with Negan and the other Saviors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nicholas has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Paula Paula and Nicholas are married, with a child. Even know they love each other deeply, they are hardly seen together, and Paula is only seen on few occasions. In Issue 90, Nicholas confronts Rick and thanks him for saving his family, Nicholas states he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. The only confirmed time the two are seen together are at Abraham's funeral in Issue 99 with their child, Mikey, between them. Mikey Nicholas and Mikey have a good father-son bond, Nicholas defended Mikey in his argument against Carl and when Mikey was proven to be the one at fault Nicholas didn't punish him. Also after Nicholas' failed attempt of taking over Alexandria Safe Zone and Rick spared his life, Nicholas told Rick he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. Olivia Not much interacting has been shown between the two but it is assumed they have a stable friendship this is shown when Nicholas attempts to convince Olivia to join him into regaining leadership of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pete Anderson Pete and Nicholas seemed to be good friends this is shown by their interactions towards each other at Douglas's house party. Rick Grimes Rick met Nicholas shortly after moving into the Safe Zone. They initially met when Nicholas approached him about a fight between his son Mikey and Carl, but they soon resolved the issue and were later seen talking at the party. However, in Issue 88, during the cleanup of the Herd's attack on the Safe Zone, Nicholas came to hold Rick responsible for the Safe Zone's recent misfortunes: the deaths of Pete, Regina, the attack by the Scavengers and the aforementioned herd that swept through and caused several more deaths. Fearing that Rick was going to get them all killed, he attempted to lead a revolt against him. Rick was later able to talk him down before anyone was hurt, and both have since reconciled. Nicholas later participated in several of Rick's meetings and helped Rick in the initial search for Carl once he disappeared from the Safe-Zone. Spencer Monroe Spencer and Nicholas seem to have had a stable relationship, and Spencer went along with Nicholas' plan to get rid of Rick in Volume 15. Douglas Monroe Douglas and Nicholas seemed to have a stable relationship, and Nicholas seemed to possess great respect for Douglas and his position as the leader of the Safe-Zone. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19 |}} Trivia *Nicholas is one of the only known and named survivors of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to have his whole family named, seen, and currently alive. **With Spencer's death, Nicholas' family is the only known and named family to have any family members alive at all. *Nicholas has his arm shot in Issue 112, due to no medical suppplies left at the Safe-Zone since Issue 103, he will likely die from his wound. Category:Comic Characters